


The Accursed

by ArthurShmarthur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oh, Smut, a few years later, allison is alive, and there's plot, but really though, everything you'll ever want from a Sterek fan fic, no promises, penis penis penis sex sex sex, sheriff! Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurShmarthur/pseuds/ArthurShmarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek, and the gang find themselves investigating another string of strange murders in Beacon Hills. While their friends begin to investigate  and notice Derek and Stiles' longstanding relationship. But that can of worms will have to wait until after they capture their newest supernatural foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have been working on this for about a week now. It's how we pass our time instead of working on our MA dissertation. Find us on Tumblr: http://medici-venus.tumblr.com/ and http://ihaveinnerdemons.tumblr.com ! We're friendly and only bite when asked or the moment seems right.
> 
> This is only the first few pages. Enjoy! (Sorry for any typos!)
> 
> :3

            Stiles rubbed his fists into his tired, bloodshot eyes. Blinking away sleep, he read the clock on his nightstand: 3:42 A.M. Pushing his chair out from the desk cluttered with police reports and books of the occult, he stood up and stretched, lightly moaning.

            “Stiles come to bed.” A gruff voice called to him. “There’s nothing else you can do tonight.”

            He sat back in his chair and looked over his shoulder at the lump of blankets and body lying in the dark on the other side of the room. “Derek,” Stiles’ voice was ragged. After clearing his throat, he continued, “I really wish I could but you know I can’t sleep until I’ve figured things out. You’re a werewolf, I’m a superhuman detective.” He smiled and turned back to his work, pushing his sleeves up.

            Derek knew exactly what Stiles meant. Ever since his father’s death three years ago, Stiles has taken it upon himself to be _the_ detective; he has redoubled his efforts to try and solve all of the mysteries that plague the not-so-sleepy little town. “Stiles.” His voice was stern but if it wasn’t for Derek, Stiles would work himself into the ground. “Come to bed voluntarily, or I’ll make you.”

            Stiles laughed and called his bluff, “Derek, I’m not in high school anymore. We’re both adults; you can’t make me do anything.”

            “Is that a challenge?” Derek let out a low growl as he rustled in the sheets.

            He spun around in his chair and crossed his arms defiantly, “If that’s how you want to take it.”

            Derek sat up in bed. “But it’s so cold outside of the covers.” He said as he pulled the comforter around him, smirking all the while.

            “So much for the big bad wolf.”

            Derek leapt from the bed and latched his muscular arms around Stiles and lifted him into the air in a bear-hug (wolf hug d’aww). Stiles’ warm brown eyes met with Derek’s piercing blue eyes. Leaning forward, he gave Derek a peck on the lips. Those icy blue eyes returned to their soft, loving hazel.

            “You know, this would be much more intimidating if you weren’t naked.”

            “And it would be much more erotic if you were.” Derek said, throwing Stiles on the bed and ripping his shirt open.

            Stiles looked down at yet another ripped shirt and then up at those puppy dog eyes and strong, stubbled jaw and forgot how angry he was. He put one hand on the nape of Derek’s neck and one on his lower back, pulling him into a tight embrace. Their mouths and tongues met as hands groped at each other.

            Derek’s mouth worked its way down Stiles’ body, lingering at the neck, clavicle, nipple, and bellybutton - making him squirm. Stiles let out a soft, pleasure-filled moan as he ran his hands through Derek’s hair. “Mmm Derek,” he sharply inhaled as Derek’s kisses inched closer to his groin, “I thought you wanted me to get some sleep?”

            Derek stopped and looked up at Stiles, “I don’t think sleep is what you’re yearning for right now, love.” He grasped the bulge in Stiles’ pants with his hand and lightly squeezed. A shudder of joy ran through his body.

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Derek, his pale, hairy ass illuminated - and made more pale - by the blue glow of the computer screen on the other side of the room. He smiled, “You’re right, like always.”

Derek grinned mischievously and began to pull Stiles’ pants off. As they went flying across the room a buzzing sounded from the desk. The two exchanged a knowing glance; Derek rolled over off of Stiles. He got up and looked at his phone, “It’s Scott.” Stiles turned back toward Derek, “Sorry. You know I’ve gotta take this.” He walked out of the room.

           

            Stiles was still out when Derek woke up the next morning. He sighed, rolled out of bed, and headed down to the kitchen to make a strong cup of black coffee – the only way to drink it, if you ask him. Derek took a long, deep breath as the smell of the brewing coffee and sound of percolation calmed him. He took his favorite mug – one Stiles got him a few years ago; the side of it read ‘Have a nice day’ and the bottom of it had a picture of the finger – and filled it to the brim with the strong, dark coffee. Bending his face down to the cup, he sipped just enough of the hot liquid so he could carry it to the table.

            Just then, he heard a car pull up outside of the house. Listening with his supernatural hearing, he could tell by the sound of the engine skipping a rotation every few turns that it was Stiles’ jeep. Derek had tried to convince him multiple times to let him buy him a new car, but Stiles refused. He had said because he didn’t want Derek to spoil him but Derek thought it had more to do with the fact that it was his father who gave him the jeep.

He reached up and pulled another cup from the cupboard and poured it full of coffee, adding two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of half-and-half. He set it on the table at the seat next to him and waited for Stiles to come in. Derek smiled as he heard him get out of the jeep, his footsteps up the front path, and the keys jingle in his hand has he fumbled to find the right one. Stiles walked in and saw Derek sitting at the table, still naked, with two cups of coffee in front of him.

A smile worked its way across his tired face, “Oh, you’re up already. Good morning.”

Derek looked toward the clock on the oven, “It’s nearly ten thirty, of course I’m up. I made you a cup of coffee, but maybe you’d better just go upstairs and get some sleep – you look awful.”

“Nah, it’s morning and I have work in an hour. I’ll just join you for some coffee.” He hung up his keys on the way in and sat at the table.

“Oh, just coffee?” Derek teased, “I mean, you did say you have an hour.” Derek leaned across the table and with his finger caressed Stiles’ face, bringing it down across his neck and lingering.

“Derek, I don’t know…Scott, he informed me that there has been another murder in Beacon Hills. It seems wrong.” Stiles said with uncertainty.

“Stiles, dear, another murder isn’t very unusual here. If we stopped having sex because of every old murder that happened then you would still be that little shy, virgin, high school boy I met a few years ago.”

“You loved that shy boy.”

“Yeah, but I love the man he is today.” Derek said, leaning across the table and pressing his lips to Stiles’. Stiles kissed back timidly, his recklessness annoying Derek and causing the wolf to bite his young lover's lip.

“Ow, hey what was that for?” Stiles asked, backing away with pouting lips.

“I don’t want to play games, Sheriff.” Derek sat up and moved to Stiles, forcefully running his hands through Stiles’ short hair and again bringing their lips together. Unyielding, Derek left no room for Stiles to catch his breath, his assault unrelenting.

As Stiles finally gave into Derek, his tongue exploring the others mouth, Derek broke away and found other areas to explore. He brought his mouth down, caressing Stiles neck, Derek’s hand coming to the sheriff jacket and yanking down hard on the material. Stiles still sat on the kitchen chair breathing hard, he tried to sit up but Derek pushed him back down, seating himself onto the young man’s lap with a low growl. Stiles was wrapped up in his jacket, his hands stuck at his side as Derek further pulled the fabric down.

“You don’t get to use those this morning,” Derek murmured into Stiles’ ear, pinning his arms. “I’m in charge here, officer.”

And to prove his dominance, Derek nibbled at Stiles neck, leaving small bites that the sheriff would have to find someway to hide in the office later in the day. Maybe pop his collar. Was it wrong to try to conceal it with makeup? Stiles let out a tiny whimper of delight, further egging Derek on and forgetting about whatever he was thinking. Next thing he knew, buttons were being undone, deliberately, slowly.

“Please…” Stiles said, hating it when Derek insisted on disciplining him in such a way. Derek loved to tell Stiles what to do, to be in charge. While Stiles received enormous pleasure from it, he loved to wait until it was _his_ turn to show who was really in charge. Tonight.

Derek only smiled lazily, planting a kiss on Stiles’ chest and taking even longer on the next button. “Are you telling me you want to have sex after all?” he teased.

“Sex kitten…” Stiles said back. Derek narrowed his eyes, the name was so insulting, yet somehow from Stiles, endearing. Deciding to be a bit nicer, Derek quickly undid the last few buttons. His hands began to explore Stiles chest, his thumb rubbing against his partner’s nipple while he left soft kisses downwards, his lips only lightly touching skin, a whisper. Stiles was agitated on the chair, wanting to free his arms, to force Derek to stop his taunting. His squirming only made Derek chuckle, Stiles felt the man’s hot breath escaping on his stomach, making further below the belt begin to stir.

As if by cue, Derek began to undo Stiles’ belt and zipper, bringing his pants down, as Derek kneeled on the hard kitchen tile. He quickly learned that the young man had decided to go commando for the morning shift. Derek said nothing, just giving Stiles a questioning smile.

“I need to do laundry,” Stiles said coquettishly.

“I don’t mind one bit, love.”

Without further a due, Derek went down on Stiles, promptly taking his member into his mouth. Stiles sucked in his breath quickly, he lamely attempted to free his arms again, desperate to reach out to Derek and touch him. But he was met with opposition as Derek nudged him back down, his free hand grabbing onto Stiles’ arm and not too gently squeezing. Stiles sat there as Derek further took his penis deeper into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around the organ. Stiles began to moan softly, the smallest vein popping out from his neck as his breathing became more erratic. Derek brought his head up from Stiles’ crotch to his face, giving him a sloppy kiss of saliva, his hand venturing down to continue stroking until Stiles was fully hard.

Pleased, Derek gave one last light kiss and lowered himself down again, this time slowly taking all of Stiles in.

“Derek –” Stiles muttered.

Derek continued to suck on Stiles, bobbing up and down, taking more and more in. No longer quiet, Stiles began to be more verbal with his satisfaction, his heartbeat accelerating with each brush of Derek’s mouth, his speed and intensity as sporadic as Stiles’ breath. Derek lingered when Stiles flustered the most, allowing the young man to gain as much contentment as he could handle, than cruelly taking it away. Derek didn’t just use his mouth but had his hand assist in rubbing against Stiles. A few times he would release Stiles, trailing tiny kisses on his inner thigh. Finally, with a cry Stiles realized completion, arching his back into the chair, Derek’s hand over his heart, filling into his mouth.

Stiles was out of breath, his arms finally released as Derek moved his jacket up onto the sheriff’s shoulders. His shirt was still unbuttoned, his pants down to his knees. Unbothered, Derek sat back down at his chair and began to sip at his coffee again. Making a face that the beverage was now cold.

“So, murder?” he said, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get fairly steamy in this chapter, so if you have a weak constitution, please avert yourself.

Stiles slouched into his chair as he let out a long, content sigh. A few moments passed and he opened his eyes, his face still flushed, and looked at Derek, tilting his head questioningly, “Wh-what?”

            “A little while ago you said there was another murder. Do you think it has any ties to the previous two?”

            Stiles shimmied his pants up from his ankles and began quickly buttoning his shirt, “You can’t just do that, Derek! Well, I mean,” he stumbled over his words, “you can do _that_ but you can’t do that... That being going from _that_ to murder.” He finished buttoning his shirt, which he would later realize he did incorrectly.

            Derek lifted his coffee mug slowly to his lips, and tipped it up so that it was flicking Stiles off.

            “Really?”

            He put the mug down, “So, super detective?”

            Stiles sighed, defeated, “I’m not sure yet. We haven’t found anything that links them together – besides being dead.” He paused and took a drink of his lukewarm coffee. “I told Scott I’d contact you to see if you had heard anything about them in the underground scene.”

            “You told Scott you’d ‘contact’ me?” his voice was cold. “Do you ever plan on telling him about us?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

            “Ugh…” He didn’t want to rehash this old wound. “Do you know anything about the murders, or don’t you?”

            “I’ll see what I can find out today.” His tone was reluctant. “Have a good day at work,” He said as he stood up from the table with coffee in hand and began to walk out of the kitchen. “Oh, and you’re going to be late.”

            Stiles looked at the clock, “Damn it.”

 ---

            The sheriff leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples. Before him on the corkboard was a jumble of different colored strings and pictures of the city’s recent happenings. It’s all got to be supernatural, he kept telling himself. But what and why?

He lowered his hands to the arm rest of his chair, keeping his eyes closed. The hour long nap he took at lunch wasn’t enough and his lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with him. The soft buzzing of the florescent lighting was lulling and cathartic; Stiles began to nod off.

The vibrating in his pants jarred him back to consciousness. He started, almost falling out of his chair. After regaining his balance, Stiles checked his phone. It was a text from Derek.

 

Derek

_Isn’t your shift over? My place tonight?_

 

            It was already 11:30pm. How long was he out for?

Stiles

_Yeah. I’ll bring Chinese. See you in a bit._

Derek

_Sounds good._

The sheriff grabbed his jacket and tossed it over his shoulder as he hurried out the door, waving briefly to the deputy on desk duty. Being in such a hurry on his way out of the Chinese place, Stiles almost ran right into the man trying to enter. “Oh, sorry bud.”

“Stiles?”

The sheriff looked up, “Oh! Scott, hey.”

“Hey man, I see we both had the same plan for dinner tonight.” He let out a chuckle.

“Yeah,” he half laughed, “Can’t go wrong with Chen’s Chinese Palace.” Stiles fidgeted slightly, wanting to hurry away.

“Do you wanna come back to the house and eat with my mom and me? She’s been asking where you’ve been lately.”

He stammered a bit, “Oh, um, yeah I’d love to, but… I’ve picked some up for Deputy Rogers. He’s on night shift tonight.” Stiles motioned to the contents of the large bag, trying to emphasize that it was more than enough for one person. “But, hey, tell your mom I’ll be around soon. Take care, man.”

“Yeah, no worries. You too!” Scott walked into the restaurant, pausing with a worried look on his face as he looked back and watched Stiles climb into his jeep.

\---

“Wait, so he’s the Doctor now?” Derek asked Stiles, who was sat on the couch between his legs leaning up against him.

“Yeah, he changes forms every so often. They call it ‘regeneration.’” Stiles responded, putting an empty Chinese container on the coffee table.

Derek chuckled, “Okay. Because that seems realistic.”

He lightly elbowed Derek in the stomach, “Says the werewolf.”

“True enough, but I’m very much real.” He tilted Stiles’ head back and kissed him deep. “See?”

“No, I don’t quite understand,” he slowly ran his hand up Derek’s inner thigh, “what are you trying to say?”

Derek smirked and kissed him forcefully, wrapping his arms around his torso and with one hand pulled his shirt up while the other slid down below his belt. Stiles pulled away from the embrace and turned to face him, pinning his hands at his sides, “You got breakfast, I get dinner.”

“You know I could toss you halfway across this room if I wanted to.” He forced his arms up a bit.  
            Stiles leaned in and whispered into Derek’s ear, “Oh, Mr. Hale, I am well aware of what you could do,” the young man’s hot breath on his neck sent a shiver down his body, “and I’m well aware of what you will do.” Stiles’ teeth found his earlobe and bit down teasingly. “Now then,” he kissed Derek’s neck just below his ear, “what,” he kissed again, “will,” this kiss moved toward the base of his neck, “it,” the wolf let out a low, guttural moan as his partner’s lips caressed an erogenous zone, “be?”

Derek let his arms fall limp at his side, “I’m yours.”

Stiles pulled Derek down so that he was lying on the couch and straddled him, grinding his ass against Derek’s groin. Running his hands up the wolf’s abs, feeling the hard muscle contract as he breathed in and out, Stiles pushed the black wife-beater up and over Derek’s head. Gyrating his hips against Derek’s, the young man reached down and pulled his t-shirt up – just a bit at first, as a tease, and then slowly up his smooth, tight body until it was lying on the floor next to Derek’s wife-beater. Stiles ran his hands across the man’s hirsute, powerful chest and leaned into him, passionately kissing him.

Derek’s hands clapped onto Stiles’ ass, forcing him ever closer to his partner. Stiles could feel his hard-on pressing up against him through his jeans. Pulling away from his hungry mouth, Stiles climbed off of him, undid his pants, and wriggled them off of his thick thighs. Looking at Derek lying on the couch in a burgeoning pair of striped boxer briefs, he couldn’t help but smile as he undid his own pants. The naked man climbed between his legs and caressed the immense package while licking and kissing the spot where leg met groin.

Derek let out a loud, low moan filled with ecstasy as he ran his hands through Stiles’ hair. “You like that, sex kitten?” he kissed the spot again, lightly biting the area as well. Derek answered with another positive whimper. “How about this?” Stiles pulled the waistband of his underwear down, revealing Derek’s throbbing manhood. He sensuously licked from the base to the tip, watching Derek’s body convulse with elation and then took it into his mouth. Derek inhaled sharply as he felt Stiles’ warm mouth encompass him.

As Stiles’ speed and depth increased, Derek growled and writhed in pleasure. He bit his lower lip, drawing blood, and took a long breath through his gritted teeth when Stiles took all of him. Stiles, noticing the gleam of blood on his lover’s lips, pulled himself up Derek’s torso, licking along the indent in his abs and pecs until he was face to face. He placed his hand on the wolf’s bearded cheek, looked lustfully into his eyes, and kissed him deeply. The taste of werewolf blood was different than that of human, and Stiles found it comforting.

Sitting up, he reached behind him and grabbed Derek and then began to slowly lower himself onto him. Stiles gasped as he slid his lover into him, moaning amorously. Derek followed suit with a groan as his back arched instinctively at the pleasure. He reached up and placed his hands on either side of Stiles’ abdomen and helped to lower him further. Their hot and heavy breathes were in a syncopated rhythm as their hearts raced. Stiles took all of Derek inside of him; he threw his head back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and huskily groaned. Simultaneously, Derek pawed at his bare back, digging his fingers into the tender flesh. Stiles brought his head forward let out a sigh and looked at his lover’s face. Derek pulled his hands down Stiles’ back, opening his eyes as he heard Stiles sigh. He quickly brought a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled them together with a flurry of kisses.

Stiles began to slide up and down, slowly as he adjusted to the girth. “Oh, Stiles,” Derek sighed, closing his eyes firmly.

“Yeah, you like that?”

“Mmm” was all he could muster, biting his lip as Stiles began to move more quickly. Stiles steadied himself, placing one hand on the back of the couch and the other on Derek’s lower abdomen and increased his speed. The thwacking sound of Stiles’ hard dick against Derek’s abs and his ass against his groin grew louder and more furious. The two men began moaning and screaming louder and louder. Derek’s entire body tensed and his hand grabbed at any part of Stiles they could, “I’m gonna – Stiles – I’m gonna,” he was cut off by a loud exasperated groan. Stiles felt the warmth spray into him as Derek’s body convulsed beneath him. It was too much for him to contain. Stiles’ emptied himself all over Derek with a long, deep moan.

They sat there, unmoving with only their sporadic breathing and some dialogue from the end of the Dr. Who episode they were watching. Each could feel the other pulsing with satisfaction, sweat dripping down their bodies. Stiles finally opened his eyes and a slow, content smile formed on his lips. Derek opened one eye and chuckled lazily. “I’ll get that.” The young man used his thumb to remove his come from Derek’s eyelid.

The room smelled of sweat and Chinese food with the slightest hint of wet dog when they had cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. “Stiles, oh, Stiles.” Derek whispered languorously. There was no response as the young sheriff had quickly passed out in his lover’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying. I promise there's more plot development in the next chapter. :3
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments and come say hi on Tumblr.  
> ihaveinnerdemons.tumblr.com  
> medici-venus.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles left his beat-up jeep at the side of the road and took to the forest path. “ _Murderers here always dumping the bodies in the woods. To think I used to play in this forest as a child_ ,” Stiles thought to himself. He also remembered the first time he had ever heard about a murder in Beacon Hills, it had simultaneously been the same night his best friend Scott had been bitten by a werewolf.

Trudging through the woods, the crinkle of leaves beneath his feet and the sloppy, squishing sound of mud created a symphony in the otherwise silent woods as Stiles made his way to the crime scene. The land sloped, making the sheriff slow his pace in an attempt to not fall. Reaching the bottom with no difficulty gave Stiles newfound confidence, “ _Hale isn’t the only one who can walk smoothly through this terrain, this is my turf, bitch!”_ Stiles thought before promptly slipping on the mud and falling backwards, his head falling and making a mighty clump as it hit the hard ground.

Blurred, Stiles looked up and into the deep-brown eyes of his deputy, Sarah, as she shook her head and offered him a hand up.

“Glad you could make it,” she said sternly, not even the ghost of a smile. Stiles constantly felt her judgment. She was an excellent officer but a lousy companion.

“Yeah,” Stiles spoke, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure – he was the boss after all! – “What’s the situation here?” He brushed off some dirt even though he realized how futile it was; his back was completely caked.

Sarah walked him over to the actual crime scene, stakes set in the ground and the stereotypical yellow caution tape marking the area as police only. Stiles could just make out the gore before approaching the yellow line. Sarah held up the tape as Stiles ducked down and move toward the scene, it wasn’t pretty. The young sheriff had seen many things as a cop and even beforehand when he used to play detective with Scott and the gang in their high school career; nothing exactly compared to this.

Blood. Blood was perhaps the first thing to notice, staining the forest floor for several feet. The dark color somehow spilled in a perfect circle. And displayed in the center was a decapitated human head, roses where its eyes should have been. Decay had already settled in bringing with it the strong aroma of demise.

“Any sign of the other remains?” Stiles asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, the scene is exactly like the others.”

Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his head, forgetting it was covered in mud. He let out another deep sigh, wiping the mud on his already ruined uniform. It was going to be one of those days.

 

 

The door slammed behind him, uncaring, Stiles dropped his keys on the table and went to the kitchen popping open a beer and settling down at the kitchen table. He chugged the beer thinking about the past few hours. His head hurt from pouring over all of the details and still not coming any closer to a solution. Every crime scene the same, nothing in common with the victims, no sense of motive, absolutely nothing. Frustrated, he crushed the beer can and aimlessly threw it across the room, hearing the tink of the aluminum hitting the tile floor. Stiles remembered similar nights when his father had felt just as helpless and had poured himself a glass of whisky – pity party for one.

“Screw this.” Stiles said out loud to no one in particular. He brought out his phone and sent one quick message.

 

Stiles

Get your ass over here

                                                                                                                        Derek

                                                                                                            Bad day?

Stiles

Not over yet. See you in 10

 

Stiles peeled off his clothes and carried them over to the washer, sauntering along in his purple underwear humming a little song while he dropped the clothes into the wash and added the detergent with a dance. A knock came from the door; Stiles finished up the laundry and opened the door to his brooding boyfriend.

“Why must you always make that face?” Stiles asked.

“Why must you always ask? Now give me a kiss and let me in.”

Stiles slightly stood on his tiptoes and gave the werewolf a quick peck on the cheek.

“Nice underwear.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling them inside, closing the door promptly behind him.

Derek looked down at his arms, noticing that smudges of dirt now also covered him. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Stiles…” he snarled, traces of mud rubbing against his expensive shirt.

“Calm down, I started a load of laundry. We can add one more thing.”

“And what exactly will we do in the meantime?” Derek flirted, carelessly bringing his shirt over his head, “I assume you have something in mind?”

Stiles held onto Derek’s hand and pulled him over to the washer, quickly opening the lid and tossing the shirt in.

“Hey, aren’t you going to at least spray it first?” Derek whined.

Stiles just gave him a look, ignoring the comment. “Want the pants done, too?”

“Nah, they’re fine.”

“Only asking once, you are taking them off anyway.”

With a puff of air Derek undid his pants and wiggled out of them, adding them to the wash.

“Now what, bedroom?” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“Got a different plan.”

Stiles left the laundry room, having Derek follow him through the house and into the main bathroom. Stiles sat at the tub and turned the faucets, the porcelain bathtub starting to fill with hot water. Derek leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. While the water continued to rise Stiles went through his cabinets, purposefully sticking his butt out and wiggling it for Derek’s satisfaction.

“What scent do you want?” Stiles’ muffled voice came from beneath the sink; he missed the glare Derek was giving him.

“You know I hate bath soap, it’s so strong and perfume-like.”

“I got the sensitive kind you big baby. I’ve got apple cranberry or vanilla rose.”

“Yuck.” Derek said sticking his tongue out.

“Apple cranberry it is then. I had a bad day at work and you are going to be a good boyfriend and humor me.”

Stiles added the bubble bath to the water, sticking his hand in and stirring the soap around, determining the water was just right. He looked over at Derek who was stilled pouting and smiled, sticking his finger out and gesturing for Derek to come forth. Sulking, Derek shuffled over to the water.

“This is why you are my kitten, you look so miserable near the water.”

“I’m more of a shower man myself.”

“Don’t care.” Stiles said. He brought his hand to Derek’s waistband and dragged the reluctant lover over to him, their bodies pressing together. “Ready?” Stiles said, lowering Derek’s gray boxers down and then disposing of his own.

Stiles stepped into the tub holding onto Derek’s hand and guiding him into the water. The temperature was perfect and the soap bubbles created a nice blanket of foam. Stiles lowered himself down, completely submerging into the water and lying back against the end of the tub. He opened up his legs and guided Derek to lean in against him, placing Derek’s head against his chest. Stiles closed his eyes, filled with bliss, stroking Derek’s arm aimlessly. Derek’s head rested against his chest going up and down with each breath taken.

“Want to talk about it?” Derek asked quietly.

“Not really.” Stiles said. He opened one eye and saw to his amusement that the foam was high enough to cover some of Derek’s beard. Stiles let out a soft chuckle, going back to closing his eyes and adjusting his shoulders against the tub.

“What’s so funny?” Derek asked.

“Nothing, I just love you. I don’t know if I say it enough.”

Stiles heard the splashing of water and felt Derek attempting to turn around in the small tub, making some of the water come splashing out and onto the floor. The older man, with a few cuss words, managed to get into the position he wanted. Sitting on his knees, Derek faced Stiles and cusped the young man’s face into his hands.

“You don’t need to say it, love.” Derek said, leaning in for a kiss. The roughness of his beard brushing against Stiles’ smooth cheek, a little bit of the bath soap now on Stiles’ face and tickling him, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay some fluffy fluff fluff fluff oh, and plot? How'd that get in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be bothered to fix the formatting, sorry.


End file.
